


Curse

by LinaOkazaki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DeathError, GlitchDeath, M/M, Superpowers au?, Tal vez algo de violencia leve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaOkazaki/pseuds/LinaOkazaki
Summary: En un mundo normal, donde ellos no podían adaptarse, Reaper no creyó que todo acabaría de aquella manera... no debía ser así."¿Aún tienes esperanza? ¿Luego de ver todo lo que está pasando? —reclamó—. Reaper... estamos malditos... no podemos hacer nada."*Yaoi*DeathError (Reaper x Error)*Versiones humanas (no esqueletos)*Angst/drama*Fanfic hecho por el desafío relámpago de "Es de fanfics".
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), reaper/error
Kudos: 2





	Curse

—¿Qué haremos? —habló, su voz temblorosa, mientras tomaba su mano.

Aun si adoraba ese contacto, en aquel momento tenso no podía concentrarse en ese sentimiento. Su amigo tembló cuando una de esas criaturas pasó cerca, ambos conteniendo la respiración.

Fueron tensos segundos de espera y con el corazón a mil, hasta que finalmente escucharon pasos alejándose. Luego de varios segundos, se permitieron respirar, temblando.

—Reaper... esto no debía pasar — habló el menor, apretando su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Reaper lo sabía, esto no debía pasar, se supone que "ellos" se encargaban de mantener todo oculto, ¡de protegerlos! Pero habían fallado, y ahora la ciudad estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Porque... ¿por qué esto pasaba? Si ellos solo trataban de sobrellevar esa maldición que tenían.

Una que seguro alguna estúpida persona común y corriente llamaría "don" o "súper poderes".

Aún entre el caos, Reaper recordó con demasiada claridad su vida hacía un año atrás.

_-¡Reaper! Vamos a ir un rato al bar, ¿nos acompañas?_

_El joven de cabellos grises lo miró serio pero amable, mientras terminaba de ponerse sus guantes negros._

_-Hoy no, tengo un compromiso._

_-¡Oh vamos! Siempre nos rechazas -reclamó el otro-. ¿Tu novia no te deja salir?_

_-Creo que te estas proyectando,_ _Asriel_ _-burló. El chico se sonrojo un poco, más luego refunfuño, dándose la vuelta._

_-Bien, pero si no te invitamos a la próxima, es tu culpa._

_-_ _Lidiaré_ _con eso - respondió jocoso. Sin más tomo su mochila y le hizo una seña de despedida a los demás, retirándose._

_Al salir del ruidoso edificio de máquinas, suspiró, mirando el nublado cielo. Aquella ciudad era deprimente pero... era su mejor opción, con tal de no herir a nadie._

_No era alguien normal, desde pequeño lo supo. Toda planta o pequeño pájaro que tocaba a los pocos días moría o enfermaba, sus padres solo lo consolaban, diciéndole que quizás solo era mala suerte o la naturaleza actuando. Pero Reaper lo sabía, aquello no era normal._

_Al inicio no fue tan malo, solo pequeños toques a la gente, evitaba tocar a las plantas o algún animalito pequeño. Pero nada fue lo mismo luego del incidente._

_Solo tenía trece cuando sucedió._

_Toriel_ _era una chica muy linda, de impecables modales y sonrisa de ensueño. Reaper_ _babeó_ _por ella desde el primer momento, tratando de torpemente ganarse un minuto de su atención, como todo adolescente enamorado haría. Ella solía reírse por su torpeza, pero no con malas intenciones, solo divertida por_ _su_ _actuar._

_Para el chico fue todo un logro haber invitado al pequeño baile de verano que se había organizado, a lo que ella gustosa aceptó. Fue su momento más feliz, hablaron, bailaron un poco, por ese día olvido por completo ese temor, después de todo, nada podía salir mal._

_No paso mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que_ _Toriel_ _empezó a sentirse mal, se sentaba algo seguido y al bailar iba lento. Ella aseguró que estaba bien, pero Reaper insistió en llevarla a su casa. Como un caballero tenía el deber de cuidarla._

_Al llegar a su hogar, ambos sonrieron. Aún si había sido un pequeño tropiezo, ambos estaban encantados._

_Fue casi en cámara lenta como_ _Toriel_ _se acercó, cerrando sus ojos, Reaper espero ansioso y anhelante, hasta que sus labios se unieron, en un dulce e inocente beso._

S _ujeto su mejilla dulcemente, manteniendo el contacto. Si no hubiera hecho eso, quizás ella..._

_Pero fue demasiado tarde._

_La voz del taxista llamándolo lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. El simplemente le entrego torpemente el dinero evitando tocar sus dedos, para luego bajarse de allí. Un solitario parque, seguido de un complejo de pequeños departamentos. Suspiró, era la rutina de siempre: ir al trabajo, concentrarse solo en la maquinaria, regresar, entrar a su departamento, comer, regar su planta, el único ser vivo que lo acompañaba, mantener un perfil bajo, dormir, ser solo un peón más... y ya._

_Bueno, al menos tenía algo de "vida", al menos no estaba en "ese" lugar, pero... a veces pensaba que quizás no habría diferencia._

_Así que por una vez hizo algo diferente. Solo quizás para sentir que no estaba... atrapado._

_Camino por el parque, solo mirando alrededor. Esa ciudad siempre era tan fría, con un clima permanentemente nublado y húmedo, viviendo de sudaderas y_ _chándales_ _. Pero era el único lugar donde "ellos" le permitieron vivir._

_Camino viendo algún perro callejero, quizás una mujer pasando por allí. Nada fuera de lo usual._

_Pero oh, no se esperó el grito que (juraría) resonó en todo el parque._

_-¡Maldito perro, eso es mío! -gritó una voz masculina._

_Reaper se giró, para solo terminar viendo a un chico, quizás de su edad, que jamás había visto por esos lares, persiguiendo a un perro con lo que parecía ser un emparedado en la boca. El perrito logró huir, metiéndose entre los arbustos, mientras el chico solo jadeaba, lanzando insultos. Este termino de rodillas en el pasto, aun maldiciendo._

_-¡Ugh, estúpido pulgoso! ¡Por eso odio a los...! -pero de repente hubo silencio._

_A Reaper se le hizo raro, tanto que giró a verlo. Solo estaba ahí, encorvado, como paralizado, sin decir nada. Que extraño, ¿no le estaría dando un ataque, verdad?_

_Nervioso, se acercó. Cuando estuvo a una distancia más o menos segura, hablo._

_-Oye... ¿te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas una ambulancia? - pregunto, realmente confundida y algo preocupado por aquel extraño. Mas no obtuvo respuesta._

_Volvió a insistir-. Hey chico, ¿en serio estas bien? -pero nada, solo silencio._

_Algo temeroso, se acercó unos pasos más, para quedar frente a él. Allí se fijó de su... mirada pérdida, como si la luz hubiera desaparecido de sus ojos. Lo inspecciono un poco: tenía un cabello negro y largo con unas mechas rojas, que estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo baja. Su piel era ligeramente morena, sus facciones se veían suaves pero parecía tener unas pequeñas ojeras. Un aspecto algo... deprimente, que le recordó a él._

_Iba a volver a hablar, quizás para ver si pedía una ambulancia pero... no se esperó que aquel perrito saltará de entre los arbustos, pasando entre sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio._

_"No" fue lo que gritó su mente, sintiendo que su cuerpo se iba hacia adelante "No, no" podía sentir como cada vez estaba más cerca, más cerca..._

_-¡NO! -grito, casi sintiendo ganas de llorar al sentir como, sin poder evitarlo, cayó sobre aquel chico._

_Ambos terminaron en el césped. Reaper quería llorar, su cara había quedado entre el cuello del chico, tocando directamente su piel. Ya no podía hacer nada._ _De nuevo..._

_-L-Lo siento... lo siento mucho -sollozó, sintiéndose como basura. No de nuevo... le había quitado la vida a otra persona inocente. Esa era su maldición._

_Sollozó un poco, pensando que haría cuando la organización se enterara... hasta que escuchó un jadeo._

_-¿Q-Que....? -balbuceó el otro chico, parpadeando repetidamente._

_Al oírlo Reaper se levantó torpemente, rodando al otro lado, su cara pálida, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Ambos conectaron miradas, no sabiendo que decir ni cómo actuar. Se habían quedado paralizados._

_Hasta que luego de un minuto, aquel desconocido habló._

_-No... ¿no dolió? - susurró, pero Reaper fue capaz de oírlo-. No es... no es posible... ¿por qué no dolió...?_

_Ahora Reaper estaba más desconcertado. Lentamente se sentó, quizás..._

_El contrario vio como este se quitó el guante de la mano y acercó su pálida mano a su rostro... chilló, cerrando los ojos, pero... cuando el contacto sucedió..._

_Nada ocurrió._

_Lentamente abrió los ojos, viendo la llorosa mirada ajena. Reaper había derramado un par de lágrimas, demasiado sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando._

_-¿Quién... que eres? -_ _farfulló_ _, aun con un nudo en la garganta al estarlo tocando._

_La respuesta del otro chico fue una que inicio todo._

_-Alguien... maldito -_ _dijó_ _, aquellos ojos ahora brillantes, llenos de sufrimiento-. Un_ _**error** _ _."_

—¿Reaper? Hey... yo soy el que debería quedarse así -reclamó, haciendo que el susodicho saliera de su ensimismamiento.

—Eh... es que estaba pensando en tus bonitos ojos, _Error_ -y le guiño un ojo, tratando de relajar el tenso ambiente.

Error se sonrojo visiblemente. Al instante Reaper sintió un golpe en su cabeza-. ¡Auch!

—¡Tonto! -gruñó, desviando la mirada. Más luego empezó a mirar alrededor.

Le hizo una seña a Reaper y ambos empezaron a correr entre los escombros, sin soltar sus manos

Ah, sí tan solo pudiera volver un año atrás... Luego de conocerse Reaper prácticamente se la vivió acosándolo, su casa, su universidad... ¡estaba en todos lados! Aun si amenazaba con la policía no pudo deshacerse de él. Hasta que a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar al loco que se la pasaba tocándolo, para que se explicara.

"Eres como yo" fue su simple respuesta, una triste, pero que los unió.

El... podía ver cosas, cosas confusas. Veía líneas del tiempo, otros universos, versiones alternas... quizás por eso decidió confiar en él. Lo había visto, en aquellos momentos donde se quedaba perdido en su "poder", solo viendo esos mundos pasar, esas vidas tan diferentes... lo volvían loco, al punto que había momentos donde no sabía que era una visión y que era real.

No pudo respirar tranquilo hasta que llegaron a una cafetería, a donde se ocultaron, detrás del mostrador.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Nada de "reseteo"? —murmuró. Habían acordado dar nombres claves a sus "estados".

—Si, si, solo... aun me cuesta concentrarme... —Reaper asintió. Luego Error retomó el habla—. Yo nunca espere encontrar a... alguien que me salvará. No solo de mí "poder"...

Reaper parpadeó, sintiendo aquel sentimiento cálido extenderse a lo largo de su pecho, uno que había empezado a sentir meses atrás.

Con cuidado, envolvió en un abrazo al azabache. Este se acurruco, temblando. Estuvieron así, solo abrazados en un tenso silencio, con sirenas a la distancia, tratando de consolarse.

—Vamos a salir de esto, ya veras, solo...

Error lo interrumpió-. ¡No me digas eso! —reclamó, tratando de no gritar. Reaper sintió como lo agarró del cuello de su sudadera—. ¿Aún tienes esperanza? ¿Luego de ver todo lo que está pasando? —reclamó—. Reaper... estamos malditos... no podemos hacer nada.

El menor se rompió, la voz débil y sus ojos desesperados. Reaper apretó los dientes, dolido de verlo así y de esas palabras tan desamparadas.

Iba a hablar, cuando lo escucharon, un gruñido monstruoso.

Reaper solo siguió su instinto, cubriendo al de bufanda con su cuerpo.

Un grito bestial, un azote y ambos salieron despedidos, rodando en el duro concreto hasta chocar contra la pared. Reaper gimió de dolor, alertando a Error.

—¡Reaper! —gritó, alertando a la criatura.

—H-huye... vete —jadeó, sujetándose el brazo, probablemente dislocado. Error lo miró como si lo hubiera insultado.

—¡No!

—¡Vete o morirás!

—¡No te dejaré morir!

Tomo un tubo que sobresalía del piso, agitándolo frente a la criatura de pesadilla. Esta gruño, enojada por el ruido. Empezó a acercarse lentamente, llenando el suelo de su baba. Reaper torpemente se puso de pie, adolorido.

—No te hagas el héroe, ¡corre! ¡Yo lo distraeré!

Pero no se movió, aun temblando de miedo se mantuvo firme. Eso lo desespero.

—¡Error!

Este giro, aun con el tubo en alto.

No espero aquello.

Sintió unos dulces labios que había anhelado juntarse con los suyos. Un beso torpe, rudo y rápido.

Que aun así se sintió como el mejor momento de su vida.

Error sonrió, alejándose un poco para luego girarse a la criatura—. ¡Error... tú eres mi esperanza! —gritó con angustia.

La criatura abrió la boca, lista para destazar piel y huesos.

—Y tú la mía... Reaper.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Un extraño fulgor amarillo impacto a la criatura, que cayó a un lado, gritando.

Cuando menos lo esperaron dos chicos aparecieron, uno rubio con aquel fulgor saliendo de sus manos y otro con lo que parecían cuchillos flotando a su alrededor.

—¡Todo estará bien! —gritó el chico rubio. Era... era como...

—Nos enviaron por ustedes —explico el otro—. Esto aún no termina.

Reaper sintió como Error sujeto su mano sana, sus ojos brillosos de lágrimas contenidas.

Después de todo... no eran los únicos malditos.

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda vez publicando y esta vez si en mi idioma natal, espero que alguien lo lea quq
> 
> Me entere muy tarde del desafío relámpago de la página "Es de fanfics" y ya que solo tengo las noches para escribir, fue un trabajo TITANICO condensar toda esta idea (que una amiga me ayudo bastante a pensar) en solo 2k palabras, además de escribir algo más tirando al angst/terror.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, pronto estaré subiendo algunos fanfics viejos que solo estaban disponibles en Wattpad. Ojala les gusten, ¡gracias por leer! <3


End file.
